At World's End
by AetusSearcher
Summary: Suddenly tossed in a dystopian future where the world is united as one in a desperate battle to keep the hordes of the UnDead at bay, Germany struggles to survive in a world unlike his own and at the meantime, attempt to rekindle lost friendships. ON HAITUS
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Hetalia... Sadly.

**At Worlds End: Prologue**

**Germany**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

It was a common occurrence to see Ludwig Beilschmidt at his desk, writing furiously on a sheet of paper, a pair of glasses sitting delicately on the bridge of his nose. He internally cursed himself for getting distracted by the Italian's antics as he finalized yet another report; his blue eyes narrowed into twin pinpricks of ice, glaring at the stacks of papers before him. He glanced at the cuckoo clock that hung near the door and gave a nearly-silent sigh, _Too early to do this…_ The scribbling of pen upon paper once again filled the otherwise silent room. Deep within his thoughts, Ludwig didn't notice the wooden door opening slowly to allow a well-dressed man into the office. The man stopped short of his mahogany desk and looked down at Germany expressionlessly, but still the blonde did not look up from his papers.

"Germany. Attention!" The man ordered. Snapped out of his musings, Ludwig scrambled to his feet and saluted smartly; a strand of hair hanging down. The man nodded. "At ease, soldier." Germany lowered his hand to the side, slightly wrinkling the sides of his suit and looked expectantly at the piece of paper tucked in the man's pocket. The man coughed to get his attention. Looking up sheepishly to the man, Ludwig listened to his superior. He unfolded the piece of paper and began reading out his orders. "Joachim Gauck Sons commands you to investigate rumors of the enemies hiding out in a top-government scientific facility." Handing Ludwig a file folder that seemingly came out of nowhere, he returned the blonde's salute and walked out the door; shutting it behind him. The German stared at the door in disbelief, _coming in like that… Only to say three sentences…_

"Top-government scientific facility?" Ludwig murmured questionably while thumbing through the files. The image showed a simplistic, white building in the countryside, surrounded by barbed wire. Weeds overran the front lawn, but still the building was kept in pristine condition. There was no way that the front lawn could look a mess yet the building was so perfect. It had to be the work of somebody. Germany pushed his glasses up and studied the image of the building; there was something about it that was so familiar. Then he remembered. The second World War… When Germany was under the rule of Hitler. In that very building, Germany witnessed the "experiments" of Hitler's top scientists and where hundreds of Jewish lives were lost. Ludwig quickly closed his eyes and dispersed the image elsewhere. It was obvious the intention of his enemies, to utilize the research and the equipment used by the scientists to bring chaos to Germany. Glancing at his clock, Ludwig breathed through his nose and decided to go to sleep before embarking on the mission.

Germany laid in his bed, while listening to the comforting snores of his brother, Prussia as he contemplated the mission he was supposed to complete. "_Gott._" He whispered to himself. He shifted his position, ignoring his disheveled hair; still unable to sleep. His stomach felt heavy with dread, the feeling made him feel uncomfortable and paranoid. Ludwig released a breath in order to calm his frazzled nerves, but that didn't work. Sweat beaded down his face. With this, Germany forced himself to close his eyes and to fall asleep; a very valuable ability to have when you are a soldier. As he submerged into the realm of dreams, Ludwig couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong.

The sunlight beamed in between the slants of the blinds, barely illuminating the room. But the vision of calm was shattered by the thrashing form of Ludwig on the bed. His arms and legs flailed around, tangling himself further within the damp sheets. Sweat dripped his face as he fought off an invisible enemy. Clawing wildly at the air, Germany opened his mouth to release a scream.

**Prussia**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Prussia awoke at the insistence of his pet chick, Ritz. Looking down fondly, Prussia softly chastised the bird, "You little shit. Waking me up at this ungodly hour." He threw off the sheets and carefully placed Ritz upon his shoulder. Standing in front of a full-body mirror which was oh-so conveniently placed on his door, Gilbert assessed himself in a specially-made Prussian boxers and a black sweat shirt and grinned. "Man. Awesome me looks so… Looks so… Awesome today!" He declared. He looked to Ritz. "Right, Ritz?" Ritz merely chirped. Prussia nodded in agreement; he didn't know what Ritz said, but he was pretty sure it was a 'yes'. "Of course, I look awesome!" He opened the door and stalked down the corridor. He ignored Germany's door, assuming he was in the kitchen, making some wurst and potatoes. As Gilbert neared the kitchen, someone screamed. "West? WEST!" Prussia ran panicked towards Germany's room and kicked the door open. Red eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him. Germany was thrashing in his bed, throwing punches at invisible enemies, and yelling at nothing. Another scream snapped him out of his stupor and Gilbert quickly reacted. He pinned Germany's arms to the sides, grunting as the man struggled with his arms.

"_Bitte! Bitte! Lassen Sie mich gehen! Nein! Nein! Helfen Sie mir!_" Ludwig screamed. The pure terror in his voice nearly broke Gilbert's heart. He hummed an age-old German melody to soothe the terrified man. Soon the sobs subsided to hiccups and Prussia rubbed Germany's back in circles. Slowly, dull, blue eyes opened. A few tears rolled down his face unknowingly, as he looked up at the pale face of his younger brother. "_B-b-bruder?_" Ludwig whispered out brokenly, as if he didn't comprehend the fact that Gilbert was there.

"_Ja, bruder?_" Gilbert asked gently while petting the normally-gelled back hair of his brother. Ludwig looked at the concerned face of Prussia before burying his face onto his chest and started tearing up again while hiccupping. The albino frowned in worry and pulled his brother closer into his protective embrace. "Shhh…" Prussia breathed. "What is wrong, _bruder?_" Ludwig looked at his brother with watery eyes, and attempted to regain any semblance of self-control. "Come on, _bruder._" the albino urged hopelessly.

"I… I saw death." Ludwig hiccupped. "Blood… Blood everywhere! So much dead bodies! And I was there. Alone." Prussia paused in his rubbing and shakily continued. _Death? Blood? What the hell?_ His normally stoic and stone-faced sibling reduced to… This. Whatever he saw must have scared the crap out of him. Gilbert made a sound of sympathy in the back of his throat.

"Don't worry, _bruder._ I promise I will never leave you." Prussia reassured. The sobs returned again at the assurance. Placing a chin upon Germany's head, Gilbert allowed a few tears to escape his eyes, silently mourning for his beloved younger brother.

A/N: Here are the translations-

_Gott_= God_  
_

_Bruder_= Brother_  
_

_Ja?_= Yeah?_  
_

_Bitte! Bitte! Lassen Sie mich gehen! Nein! Nein! Helfen Sie mir!_= Please! Please! Let me go! No! No! Help Me!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

* * *

**Germany**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Ludwig couldn't remember what had happened. He was still in bed, in… Someone's embrace. Warm puffs of air stirred his hair. Looking up, Germany stared at the peaceful face of his older _bruder_ Gilbert and raised an eyebrow as he stared at the dry tear streaks that traced down his cheeks. _What is Gilbert doing here and was he crying?_ His pale arms wrapped around him, holding him close and at the same time, pinning his arms to his sides. His eyes stung and felt puffy as if… he has been crying… A flush blossomed on his cheeks. _Did he really? Did he really cry in front of the last person he would want to cry in front of?_ Feeling mortified, Ludwig placed his hot cheek against Prussia's chest and squeezed his eyes shut. "I am such a pathetic _mann…_" He growled quietly to himself.

**Prussia**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Prussia awoke, feeling the movement of his younger brother; the height difference, which he noted made it a bit more awkward. He glanced down at Germany who hid his face. "Germany?" The aforementioned man looked up slowly, his cheeks blazing with a red glow. Jerking his head to the side, causing a few locks of his platinum blonde hair to fall into his eyes, Prussia raised one eyebrow at his brother who currently had his muscular arms wrapped around his middle. "Germany?" Prussia once again whispered out. Germany turned his head to the side, planting an ear on Gilbert's chest, listening to the comforting thumps of his heart, while ignoring Prussia."Little bro?" Gilbert whispered out quietly. The meekness of the statement made Germany look up at the devastated face of Gilbert. "Are you okay now?" He nodded sharply and pulled himself up until he was face-to-face with Prussia. Germany gazed deep into Prussia's red orbs and breathed out slowly.

"I… I apologize for my breakdown earlier." Ludwig apologized. Prussia merely rolled his eyes and unwrapped himself from Germany, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No worries, bro. Don't you have a mission to get to?" Germany's eyes widened.

"_GOTT!_" Ludwig cursed as he flew around his room, throwing on his clothing while shoving provisions and the file folder into his backpack. Prussia laid back in the bed, watching in amusement, but the smirk did not reach his eyes; still he remembered the way his brother cried. After his brother finished preparing, he followed Ludwig to the door.

Walking forward, Ludwig enveloped the albino into a hug. Suddenly sagging, Gilbert wrapped his arms around the German."_Möge Gott Sie schützen und begleiten Sie ... ich ... ich liebe dich, kleinen Bruder._"He said lowly, as he pulled away. Germany stood straighter and turned; looking behind him to glance at Gilbert. His blue eyes roved over his frame, memorizing, burning every detail that was Gilbert into his mind as he leaned on the doorway. Turning around before his resolve dissolved, Germany left his home and all that he loved.

Prussia watched the fleeting form of Germany, walking down the dirt path to who-knows-where. Tilting his head up to the sky, Prussia squeezed his eyes shut and prayed with all his heart; the safety and the return of Ludwig, but still the pit in his stomach did not dissipate. _What was his dream?..._ Another concerned glance at the direction Ludwig took and Prussia returned back into the house.

**Germany**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

The personification resisted the urge to look back at his house and continued trudging on the dirt road, dust pluming from every step he took. The hot sun shone brightly on his sweaty form. Mouth quirking down into a tired grimace, Ludwig flicked off a bead of sweat that was threatening to go into his eyes. _Gott… When will it end?_ He shielded his eyes and took note of the position of the sun. _Must be past noon._ After walking a distance, Germany decided to stop and sit under the shade of a grove of trees at the persistent scratching of his throat and the constant grumbling of his stomach. He leaned back onto the rough bark of the trunk and guzzled a few mouthfuls of water. Taking a bite out of a boiled potato, Germany stared at the languidly swaying blades of grass ruffling in the wind. He polished off his potato and packed the rest of his provisions away. He stretched, causing a few bones to pop and stood up; swinging his backpack onto his shoulders before continuing on his journey.

Soon night fell, the shadows growing taller now that daylight was gone. Standing in front of the barb-wire fence, Ludwig accessed the rusted barrier with a flashlight and frowned at the condition of the fence. Caked with red-rust, Germany lifted the corner of the fence and pulled it slightly; allowing a small opening for him to go shined his flashlight, the overgrown weeds casting beguiling shadows on the ground. Ludwig maneuvered himself around the plants, avoiding the thorns that stuck innocently on the leaves. Stepping on the dead leaves on the path, Ludwig placed a gloved hand on the stained glass of the door and pushed it open. The sudden movement stirred dust from its dormant state as Germany walked in. He coughed quietly from the cloud of particles that flew into his mouth every time he breathed; his black boots squeaking on the tiled floor while he scanned the 'lobby' of the facility. _ 't see anything._He felt a light switch and flicked it, but the lights did not turn on. _Figures…_ he sighed lowly. This building was out of commission for decades, no reason for anyone to be here.

"_Will kommen aush?_" Germany called out. Nobody answered. Rolling blue eyes at his idiocy, Ludwig looked at his surroundings with the aid of his flashlight. Plastic chairs were overturned and tossed about in the room; burn marks which suspiciously looked like bullets were scarred on the walls. Dried blood stains splattered themselves on the floors, and the once-white pillars of the lobby. To Germany, this was a massacre. Closing his eyes, he could hear the phantom shouts of the Allied soldiers bursting into the building, guns shook his head, banishing the memory back into his subconscious. A sudden patter of footsteps and Germany was off in a shot. His footsteps echoed loudly in the labyrinth of corridors, while he attempted to find the owner of the footsteps. "Hey! Hey! Wait!" Ludwig yelled out; spotting a shadowy figure in front of him. At his call, the person quickened his pace and turned at the corner. Germany growled and sped up, turning at the corner. But that was his mistake. His head jerked back at the force of the hit. The metal pipe bounced off his forehead, instantly gashing the skin, causing blood to spurt. As if in slow motion, Ludwig Beilschmidt, fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. Amid the darkness, a raspy voice whispered out.

"Ah. Yes. The One. I've been looking for you." And with that, Germany blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Translations:

Mann= Man  
Gott= God  
Verdammt= Damn  
Möge Gott Sie schützen und begleiten Sie ... ich ... ich liebe dich,kleinen Bruder= May God protect and guide you… I… I Love you, little brother


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warnings: OOCness, Swears Enjoy~**

**Oh. And thanks to the reviewer. I realized my mistake with chapter one.**

**Disclaimer:... I wish**

* * *

**Germany**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **

He was floating in an eternal abyss; his thoughts swirling chaotically in his head. Where am I? What am I doing here? Ludwig stood in the darkness for quite some time, contemplating his very being. He ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair as he struggled to remember what happened last, but couldn't. _Shit… What happened? _

Whispers of his thoughts echoed in the darkness. Ludwig looked around in panic. "Hallo?" His voice reverberated in the space. He yelled until his voice cracked with overuse. There was something about this place that made him wonder. The sheer strangeness of this particular area somehow… relaxed him. As if this place was familiar to him. "Why am I not moving?" He asked aloud. Germany scrunched up his eyes and willed himself to move, but found that he couldn't. His limbs felt so heavy and cold. His mind was still sluggish from the drug. He called out few more times, but still, as expected, nobody answered. Ludwig curled up into himself, whispering, "_Bitte_…Someone help me."

He didn't know how long he was in that dark place; the only source of light was the faint glow of his blue eyes. Time wasn't a constant. His reality felt… distorted._ When will he be out? _

He was still there. It felt like centuries. Constantly, memories were played before his eyes. The recent and the not-so recent ones. His heart gave a twinge of loneliness as he saw a recent memory of him talking with Italy and Japan. Somehow… among the darkness, he could still hear the blissfully ignorant voice of North Italy, the soft-spoken voice of Japan, and Gilbert. His eyes stung with unshed tears. _I wonder what Gilbert is doing right now. Italy is probably doing something stupid... And Japan trying to stop him_. Germany allowed a tiny smile to grace his face, but wiped it away quickly.

Time. Time did not exist here. Out of habit, Ludwig constantly glanced at his long-broken watch, as he rubbed the cross on his neck. He sighed heavily through his nose; his eyes glazing over. _Warum bin ich hier, Gott? Bitte sagen sie mir._

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter. QAQ**

**But here are the translations:**

**_Bitte _= Please**

_Warum bin ich hier, Gott? Bitte sagen sie mir. _Why am I here, God? Please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warnings: OOCness, Swearing**

**Disclaimer: ... I wish**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A blonde man with thick eyebrows and an eye patch over his left eye stood in front of a rusted fence. He stared at the jungle of overgrown weeds and sighed. Pulling at the edge of the fence, he slipped through the small opening. His emerald-green eye narrowed as he pulled out his crossbow, his satchel swaying near his thigh. The grass crackled beneath his boots as he stepped forward, as he scanned his surroundings. His hand trailed to his satchel and pulled out a book. It was made of worn leather, a musky smell emitting from it, indicating the age. On the cover, a simplistic picture dominated the front, a white, half-sun with rays of light beaming outwards and a horizontal crescent moon with a star beneath it. Putting away the cross-bow, the blonde opened the book quietly; careful not to crinkle the pages. The rustic book was free of any scribblings onto its pages or so it seemed. The man brought the book close to his face; his lips barely brushing the paper and whispered to it. Lowering the book, he watched the words write itself into the pages with a soft green glow expressionlessly. He trailed a finger over the words, searching for the correct spell among the indecipherable incantations. The man raised a gloved hand, and faced it, palm outwards. A barely-noticeable glow enveloped the male.

"_Revela abscondita ut non videri potest._" He whispered. He looked up again, the black of his pupil enveloping his whole eye. The spell, in a sense, left the user blind, but at the same time all-seeing. Anything alive adopted a blue aura around it and anything that was dead had a grey outline. The man scanned his surroundings with more surety, noting to himself in relief that there wasn't any of… Them around. Nonetheless, he still was careful. He placed his book into his satchel, and pulled out his crossbow. His finger hung over the trigger ready to shoot at anything that moved, but to his relief, none. He entered the building. The smell of decay hung heavy in the air. He placed a gas mask over the lower-half of his face, careful not to aggravate the still-healing scars upon his skin. Plastic chairs were tossed around in the lobby, but the only difference were the piles of dead bodies that were scattered everywhere. The faint buzz of flies echoed in the nearly silent room. The bushy-eyebrowed man crouched near a body noting the the bullets that pierced their bodies.

"Bloody hell…" He remembered what happened here. Shaking his head free of the thoughts, the man stood up and went down a hallway. His gloved hand grazed the aged wall, and continued searching. He stopped at a corner and around it. _Nothing… God damn, Renegade. Talking me into this._

_ Bushy eyebrows shot up to the sky. Hunter looked at Renegade in expertly-veiled surprise; his mouth turning down slightly in a frown. "You want me to What?" Red eyes rolled in exasperation._ "_Jesus, old man. You getting hard of hearing?" Hunter glared with his right eye. Renegade frowned and sighed. "I said. I need you to go to a research facility in Germany…." Immediately, Hunter's mouth turned to the negative. Renegade crossed his arms proudly; an indescribable emotion glinting in his eyes. The Englishman's emerald-green eye softened, sensing the anguish that came from the albino. He understood the implications of that statement._

"_Alright." Renegade straightened in surprise. Hunter allowed a grim smile to cross his face and swept past Renegade, but not before stopping next to the albino and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I'll try my best… Prussia." Hunter walked away, snatching the folder onto the table; not bothering to gauge Prussia's reaction. Hunter willed tears away from his eye, there's no time for weakness, especially now._

Hunter scanned the file folder again. He looked up in front of what seemed to be a laboratory. Rusted equipment laid onto metal tables while glass beakers and test tubes littered the floor. The Englishman wrinkled his nose at the smell of chemicals that managed to get through the gas mask. _This is why I use magic._ His mouth curled in to a small scowl at the mess. The room was spacious filled with indescribable inventions. Hunter neared on of the tables where a curious object laid innocently. It was a brass ball with curved spikes that curled outwards. It was attached to some sort of tripod that had spikes on the ends. The faint glow of his spell offered him little comfort, as he ghosted his hand over the thing. Then a brief but searing pain registered itself into his brain. Instinctively, he took off his glove and wormed his bleeding finger underneath his gas and began suckling on it, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. The single drop of blood that hung from one of the spikes was suddenly sucked into the machine. A few moments had passed and the machine began shuddering. In a panic, Hunter held the vibrating machine in his cloak; stifling the faint buzz of the metal. "Shit. Shit. Shut up." The vibrating of the metal tripod only increased in intensity until it stopped with a pop. He dispelled a nearly-silent sigh of relief.

"**_Hey! Why is it so dark?!_**" a tinny, female voiced squeaked. The man froze and stared at the bundle in his arms. _Did… Did it actually…_ Hunter unwrapped his clock and cradled the used-to-be ball tripod now robot… girl in his arms. She sneezed cutely, twin puffs of dust billowing out of her metallic nose. It was apparent that there was a lot of effort put into making it. On top of her head was metallic substitute of a ponytail. Her forearms were slender then widened at the wrist. Her body was angular and straight, vacant of the curves human girls would have. She looked up, her laser-blue optics zoning on Hunter's face, she cocked her head. "**_Hello, who are you?_**" Hunter didn't answer but continued to gape at the robot girl. "**_Who are you?_**" She repeated again.

Pulled out of his thoughts, Hunter cleared his throat and answered, "The name's Hunter." His voice low and raspy from the lack of use.

The robot nodded. "**_Well, if you're wondering, My Creator named me Reevo._**" She introduced. "**_Could you put me down?_**" Hunter placed her gently back where he found her. Standing up, and dusting herself of unseen dirt, Reevo crossed her arms over her torso. She raised a delicate, metal eyebrow. "_What are you doing here?_" Hunter mirrored her look that screamed 'As if I'm telling you.' They stood there; their stares unwavering. "Ugh. You're just wasting my time." With that, Hunter turned around; continuing to search the junk of the once-great laboratory. Reevo rolled her eyes and clambered down the table. She followed the man to the tops of the steps where more tables of broken inventions were set out. "**_What are we looking for?_**" Reevo asked inquisitively; tailing the emerald-eyed man. Hunter shot her a look and grunted as he carefully lifted a beam to the side, allowing him through. He stopped in front of a table that was overflowing with microchips. He sifted through piles of useless microchips, accidentally knocking a few onto the floor. Hunter mentally swore and bent over to pick up the pieces until he noticed the corner of a white cloth. He skirted around the table and stood in front of a structure that appeared to be cylindrical in stature. Grasping the corner, he pulled it away dramatically. As the slightly-yellowed cloth fluttered to floor, disturbing decades of dust, Hunter could gape in horrified awe at the sight before him. Reevo skidded at his side before jumping up and down in glee. "**_Yes! We found it!_**"she squealed. He looked down at the child robot.

"Found what?" he questioned lowly. Reevo glanced up and met his gaze; her optics whirring as it focused. She gave a wide grin and planted a metallic hand on the glass. Hunter could only follow her gaze. Beyond the frozen liquid was the suspended form of an old friend. Someone who they thought to have left them. Someone who they thought was dead.

"**_Our Salvation._**"

* * *

**A/N: So introducing Reevo, an OC of mine!**

**Translation:**

_Revela abscondita ut non videri potest _= Lay open the hidden things that cannot be seen

**Could anyone guess who Hunter and Renegade are?**


End file.
